Conventional electrical wiring techniques using junction boxes have not changed for a period of years. Typically, a junction box is mounted in some suitable manner on a support, such as an adjacent vertical stud, and electrical leads are brought to the box and then are forced into the box from at least two locations. Sometimes there are as many as four to six wires forced into a junction box. The box can easily become quite crowded with wires, and all the wires must be connected to other specific wires to complete the circuits formed by the components on the outer ends of the wires.
Generally, the handling of a plurality of electrical wires and the interconnecting of such wires with circuit components is a time-consuming task which generates high labor and parts costs. The biggest expense is, of course, the time consumed in wiring a house or building in which every junction box essentially has the same requirement, namely to interconnect a plurality of wires in the box, to force the wires into the box along with possibly a switch or a receptacle, and then to close the box with a cover plate on the outer, open face of the box.
With the present techniques being adequate but costly for use, there seems to be little or no incentive to improve upon such techniques, especially in the area of reducing the time spent in wiring a house or building. If such time could be reduced, however, a considerable saving of labor costs could be realized, and a requirement for skills necessary in wiring a house or building can be reduced. Thus, improvements in wiring techniques are especially welcome since a long felt need for improvements in this area has existed for some time.